


Memory of Moments

by Rina_san28



Series: Domesticity [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Development of Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I went to the aquarium and had feelings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Sansûkh OCs used, Snapchat is a story telling method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Legolas is taking a big step...with a little help from Snapchat.





	Memory of Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the aquarium and walked into the shark tunnel, and as I stood there I thought "this is where I'm going to propose," which is an extremely odd thing to think because I'm single, but hey. 
> 
> The format and tenses in this are extremely odd, but that's because every section except for one is composed of pictures and videos from Legolas's Snapchat. Just go with it.

_September 1st, 7:13 pm_

 

“I just got a call from Tauriel!” Legolas says, a huge grin on his face as he looks at the camera. “Kíli proposed at lunch today! She is super excited, I could tell she was-”

 

The video cuts off and another begins.

 

“Yeah, I could tell she was bouncing all over the place while she was telling me. I’m so happy for her. They’re really good for-”

 

Again.

 

“They’re great for each other. I just…” he smiles and blinks back tears. “I’m so proud of her and I wish Mom could’ve seen her like this.”

  


_October 25th, 2:34 pm_

 

Legolas glares into the camera, his face a stormcloud. “Well, I just left Kíli and Tauriel’s engagement lunch thing. I’m Tauriel’s best man and Kíl-”

 

Cut.

 

“Kíli chose his cousin Gimli because his brother is working abroad at the moment and can’t help out like he has to-”

 

Cut.

 

“But this dude is so. Fuckin. Annoying. He’s infuriating and stubborn and thick-headed and-” Legolas cuts himself off and makes a raspberry noise.

 

Cut.

 

“Tauriel’s lucky I love her. And that Aragorn’s helping out. Because otherwise I might murder this guy.”

  


_November 2nd, 9:40 am_

 

“Good morning,” Legolas says, saluting the camera with a coffee mug. “I am leaving in…” He checks his watch. “Twenty minutes to meet Tauriel.”

 

“We are going to brunch, then the photo guy’s place to pick up the engagement photos and save-the-dates-”

 

“And then we’re picking up Aragorn’s girlfriend and Kíli’s...cousin? Dori, and going wedding dress shopping.”

 

“The wedding is going to be June 13th, which will be a Saturday, so we’ve got like seven months.”

 

A selfie of Legolas, keys in hand and a determined look on his face, captioned “Let’s do this”.

  


_November 2nd, 6:51 pm_

 

A selfie of Legolas, who looks exhausted, with Tauriel, Arwen, and Dori in the background pouring over a bridal catalog in a McDonald’s, captioned “Valar help me” with a crying emoji and a skull emoji.

 

A picture of a broad-shouldered, red-haired man with a beard clapping Dori on the shoulder and smirking, captioned “All good things must come to an end”.

 

A picture of the same man, sitting next to Dori now, his arms in the air as if caught mid-story, captioned “He doesn’t shut up ever”.

 

A selfie of Legolas, stink face firmly fixed, captioned “I wanna punch his stupid face”.

  


_November 12th, 4:23 pm_

 

“I am heading,” Legolas says, walking down a sidewalk, “to meet with the red-headed horror to talk about wedding cakes.” He makes a disgusted sound and pulls a face.

 

“Apparently a friend of Kíli and Gimli’s is an accomplished baker, so we’re gonna see if he’ll make it for us.”

 

“I’m skeptical, but Gimli is confident he will. Even claims we’ll get a discount.”

 

A picture from far off of the red-haired man, Gimli, leaning against a storefront and playing on his phone, captioned “Let’s get this over with”.

  


_November 12th, 6:05 pm_

 

“He was right,” Legolas says, looking troubled. “And Bombur - the baker - was so genuinely pleased to see him? But he’s such an-”

 

“I still don’t like him.”

  


_December 31st, 11:02 pm_

 

A picture of Gimli from across the room, captioned “He’s collected a gang of people to tell embarrassing stories about Kíli to Tauriel”.

 

A selfie of Legolas looking puzzled, captioned “They’re funny. He’s a good storyteller”.

 

Another selfie of Legolas looking resigned, captioned “I’m going to have to talk to him, aren’t I?”

 

A picture of Gimli, sneakily taken from across a table, with a giant smile on his face, his eyes crinkled with the force of it, captioned “...dammit.”

  


_March 21st, 3:49 pm_

 

“Gimli, stop!” Tauriel cries, laughing hysterically as the man does his best impression of what would happen if Tauriel and Legolas’s _ada_ was seated at the same table as Kíli’s uncle.

 

A video of Legolas, tears of laughter coursing down his face, as Gimli’s impression of Thorin continues in the background.

  


_May 15th, 8:01 pm_

 

“Hi, Gimli,” Legolas says from behind the camera. “Strike a pose.” Gimli, standing on a stool in Dori’s kitchen with pins in the hem of his pants, does a pelvic thrust and falls off the stool. A choked out “shit” is heard and the video ends.

  


_June 5th, 5:32 pm_

 

“We are on our way to Kíli’s bachelor party!” Legolas says. Behind him, Gimli punches a fist in the air. “I’ve been claimed by the rest of the men tonight. Sorry Tauriel.”

  


_June 5th, 10:22 pm_

 

“This,” Gimli says, throwing an arm around Legolas’s shoulders “is a beau’iful nigh’.” He hiccups, causing the two to burst into hysterical giggles.

  


_June 6th, 12:57 am_

 

“We’re leaving the party,” Legolas whispers, his cheeks flushed. Behind him, Gimli attempts to wink.

  


_June 6th, 2:25 pm_

 

“So…” Legolas coughs awkwardly. “I slept with Gimli last night, apparently.” He tugs the loose neck of his shirt up to cover a hickey.

 

“We were found in his car, passed out, with two bags of potatoes and some whipped cream.”

 

“I’m not disappointed that it happened, I guess, just that I don’t remember it.”

 

A selfie of Legolas with his face buried in a pillow, captioned “I’ve gotta fix this.”

  


_June 7th, 3:33 pm_

 

“So I talked to Gimli and he agrees with me.” Legolas says, looking relieved. “We’re gonna give this a proper go.”

 

“After the wedding, of course.”

  


_June 13th, 7:00 am_

 

A selfie of Legolas and Tauriel, captioned “Today’s the day!!!!!!!!!”

 

A picture, in black and white, of Tauriel standing in her bathrobe gazing out the window, her wedding gown blurred out where it’s hanging in the background.

  


_June 13th, 12:30 pm_

 

A picture of Tauriel, facing the door, ready to go out into the garden.

  


_June 13th, 9:46 pm_

 

A picture of Gimli and Legolas dancing together taken from the head table at the reception, captioned “Hacked! -Tauriel” with a line of kissy face emojis.

  


_June 26th, 5:54 pm_

 

“Gimli is coming any minute to pick me up. We’re going to dinner.”

 

Legolas looks nervously at the camera. “I changed clothes seven times.”

  


_June 27th, 1:14 am_

 

A black screen, captioned simply “I think I’ve found The One.”

 

Another black screen, captioned “And it feels fantastic.”

  


_September 3rd, 6:15 pm_

 

“Where’re we going, Gimli?” Legolas says, aiming the camera so Gimli can be seen over his shoulder. _We’re headin’ t’ dinner with my folks ‘n sister ‘n her husband_ is heard faintly.

  


_September 24th, 6:53 pm_

 

The camera is pointed at Gimli, who is driving. “We’re going to dinner with my _ada_ , stepdad, and step siblings,” Legolas says. Gimli mutters out a small _Mahal save me_ as he flicks on his indicator.

 

A picture of Gimli, Tilda settled in his lap, smiling as he chats with Bard.

  


_December 7th, 2:46 am_

 

“Gimli stayed over last night,” Legolas tells the camera, his voice gravelly and tired, “and now we’re heading to the hospital-”

 

“Because his sister is having a baby. So...yep.”

  


_December 7th, 7:16 pm_

 

A picture of Gimli with a baby cradled in his arms, tears on his cheeks.

 

A picture of Gimli kissing the baby on the forehead.

 

A picture of Gimli smiling up at Legolas, one finger held tightly in the baby’s tiny fist.

 

A picture of Gimli.

 

A picture of Gimli.

 

A picture of Gimli.

 

A video, taken by Gimli, of Legolas holding the baby and cooing at him, captioned “Welcome to the world, wee Gimizh” with a blue heart emoji.

  


_December 26th, 4:28 pm_

 

“Happy Not-Christmas, love,” Legolas says. Gimli snorts and kisses him.

  


_January 1st, 12:00 am_

 

A selfie of Gimli and Legolas kissing in their pajamas, wrapped up together in a blanket, captioned “Happy New Year”.

  


_June 20th, 10:20 am_

 

“I’m trying to plan something for our first anniversary,” Legolas says, his face pinched. “I’m having a mental block.”

 

27 videos of Legolas pitching different date ideas to his empty apartment.

  


_June 26th, 11:04 am_

 

“We are on our way to the aquarium.” Legolas swings his and Gimli’s linked hands as they walk. “We’re gonna stare at all the fish.”

 

“Hopefully we won’t get eaten by sharks,” Gimli adds. Legolas laughs, the sound high and clear. The red-haired man grins in response.

  


_August 28th, 12:09 pm_

 

Legolas grins at the camera. “Gimli and I are gonna move in together!” He whoops and punches a fist into the air, hitting his hand on the light fixture and shattering the bulb.

  


_November 24th, 3:45 pm._

 

“We just looked at our twelfth apartment and I am just so done,” Legolas sighs, dropping his head onto Gimli’s shoulder. “We should ask your dad to help.”

  


_December 12th, 11:52 am_

 

“Clearly we should’a asked Da sooner because he’s been dabbling in real estate for years,” Gimli grumbles, clearly not realizing he was being filmed.

 

A picture of a pile of paperwork, captioned “We’ve got an apartment! It’s in the middle of remodeling, so we’re waiting to move until May.”

  


_December 13th, 11:37 am_

 

“We’re celebrating the apartment by going to the aquarium!”

  


_May 12th, 6:50 am_

 

A picture of Legolas, looking tired but happy, captioned “Moving day!”

  


_May 12th, 10:43 pm_

 

A picture of Gimli eating pizza using a cardboard box as a table.

  


_May 13th, 8:30 am_

 

“So Gimli shot me off the air mattress last night-” Legolas is cut of by an indignant shout and bursts out laughing.

  


_June 18th, 11:58 am_

 

“Our second anniversary is next week and I’m blanking again.” Legolas complains to the camera.

 

31 videos of Legolas suggesting different date ideas to an uninterested baby Gimizh.

  


_June 26th, 2:34 pm_

 

“Where are we celebrating our anniversary?” Legolas asks Gimli. The other man starts a drumroll.

 

A photo of the aquarium sign.

  


_July 17th, 3:37 pm_

 

“So...I’ve been thinking really hard for the past few days…” Legolas says slowly, not looking at the camera, “and…”

 

Legolas looks directly at the camera. “I want to ask Gimli to marry me.” He lets out the breath he was holding in a long whoosh.

 

“I don’t know when, or how. I just know that I want to.”

  


_August 20th, 2:23 pm_

 

A selfie of Legolas with Aragorn, captioned “My ring shopping buddy”.

 

A picture of Legolas’s hand holding a small plastic bag, captioned “I got it!”

 

“I found a ring!” Legolas shouts at the camera. “I looked at it and I just kinda _knew_ , you know what I mean?”

 

A picture of a ring in a box. It’s a band with an engraved geometric pattern. There are three stones: an emerald, a diamond, and a ruby.

 

A selfie of Legolas looking pensive, captioned “Now I have to give it to him…”

  


_October 5th, 4:00_

 

“I’m going to propose to Gimli on the 25th, the third anniversary of the day we met.”

 

“I’ve arranged for us to take Gimizh to the aquarium, which Gimli won’t know until a few days before.”

 

“Our families and friends get there ten minutes after us and we’ll all meet in the shark tunnel. Probably.”

 

“Tauriel has my Snapchat password and she’s going to post all of the big Snaps about my relationship with Gimli-”

 

“Starting from the day Kíli proposed to her all the way up to the morning of the proposal.”

 

“We’ll see how it goes from there.” Legolas sighs and gives the camera a thumbs-up.

 

“I mean, he won’t see the Snap Story until afterwards, but it’s more for sentiment than anything.”

  


_October 25th, 7:58 am_

 

“Today’s the day!” Legolas whisper-shouts. “It’s proposal day!”

 

“Tauriel’s taking control of my Snapchat at noon, which is after we pick up Gimizh.”

 

“I’m going to take a pic of us with him and save it, and she’ll post that one, too-”

 

“So that everything ends up in order.”

  


_October 25th, 11:45 pm_

 

A selfie of Legolas and Gimli in the car, Gimizh visible in the backseat, captioned “Stealing the little bugger off the the aquarium!” Legolas is giving the camera a thumbs-up.

  


_Present_

 

Legolas glanced at his phone, seeing a text from Kíli. _We’re all ready, Legs. Let’s get you engaged._ He took a deep breath and looked over at Gimli, smiling as he saw him pointing out all the fish to the little one.

 

“Look at the big shark, Gims!” Gimli was saying. “Say hi!” Gimizh clapped instead, but it was an admirable effort for a ten-month-old nearing nap time.

 

Legolas walked up to his boyfriend and pecked his cheek. “Let’s take him through the tunnel before he crashes.”

 

“Good plan.” Gimli settled his nephew back in the stroller and headed that way. Legolas gave himself a quick shake before following and stealing control of the baby.

 

They walked slowly down the tunnel, gazing into the tank surrounding them, until Legolas made eye contact with Aragorn around a bend in the walkway. Aragorn nodded and sent him a smile, and Arwen popped out from behind him with a grin to match.

 

Legolas steeled himself, then let go of the stroller to take his boyfriend’s hands.

 

“Legolas?” Gimli asked, looking confused. The look strengthened as their friends and family came in from both sides of the tunnel to surround them on either side.

 

“Gimli,” Legolas said. “You might remember that this is the anniversary of the day that we met for the first time, however badly that went.” Gimli let out a small chuckle as Legolas continued. “Obviously we’ve come a long way since then. For two years now you’ve been by my side. I firmly believe that you have made me a better person. Your smile lights up my days and your warmth fills my dreams. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

 

A sniffle came from Bofur’s direction as Gimli’s face changed, understanding coloring his features. His eyes got glassy and Legolas found himself fighting back tears of his own.

 

“You,” he said, “are the person I want to spend every single day with, from now until forever.” He let go of Gimli’s hands and accepted the ring box from Aragorn before lowering himself to one knee.

 

“Lad-” Gimli choked out, lighting up through his tears.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

There were two beats of silence before Gimli took Legolas’s hand and pulled him into his arms. “Yes,” he said, and Legolas felt his heart soar. “Yes, a million times yes!”

 

A huge cheer went up from the crowd as Legolas kissed his boyfriend - _fiancé! -_ long and deep. When they finally parted, he removed the band from its box with shaking fingers and slipped it onto Gimli’s finger.

 

“You marvellous creature,” Gimli whispered into his neck, and Legolas wept with joy.

  


_October 25th, 1:49 pm_

 

A picture, taken by Tauriel, of Legolas and Gimli gazing into each other’s eyes, tears on their cheeks illuminated by the glow of the shark tank behind them.

 

_Congrats, you two!_

  


And if Legolas has that picture framed…

  
Well, who’s to judge?

**Author's Note:**

> That ended up really long. Ah well.
> 
> You may have noticed that I went back and fixed some continuity errors in the other fics in this series, as well as switching the order of the last two fics. Yeah, "Storms" was supposed to take place a couple years in the future. Oops. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Come nerd with me at rina-san28!


End file.
